Communication devices have access to a wide range of data from the world around them. Users receive various calls, messages, emails, and various updates from various sources. Many operating systems in the communication devices use notifications to alert users about various events from various sources. Conventionally, notifications in various operating systems are handled in a chronological fashion, i.e., with the most recent one at the top and the others following from there in order of decreasing order by time. However, when there are so many notifications on a communication device, it is possible that the user misses out on important or extremely relevant notifications.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.